Don't You Wanna Stay
by x all over you
Summary: They were best friends for as long as he could remember. Never anything more, never anything less. What happens when she comes knocking at his door with a favor to ask? He's never told her no before, so why should he start now?.. Stelena. AU/AH.
1. Chapter 1

They were best friends for as long as he could remember. Never anything more, never anything less. What happens when she comes knocking at his door with a favor to ask? He's never told her no before, so why should he start now?.. Stelena. AU/AH.

**Author's note**: Be gentle with me, this is my first Stelena story. Not first fanfic, just new to writing for this fandom. This story will be a little mature so if you're not comfortable with those kind of things, well you were warned ;) This is my attempt to heal my broken Stelena heart. My hope is to continue my love for them here until they find their way back to one another. Enjoy!

There was exactly one week left until prom. One week. And his plan was to go stag. Stefan Salvatore wasn't a loner by any means, he just wasn't good with commitments. Sure prom wasn't a huge commitment, but it was a commitment for one night nonetheless. And that was one commitment he definitely wasn't going to make. He was better at playing the field anyway. Even if he did take someone to prom he had a feeling there would be a good chance he wouldn't be leaving the same chick. He knew he was kind of a dick, but he also knew that he was in high school and having fun was kind of required to keep his sanity.

While others were obssessing over dates, dresses and tuxes he was not. When he heard his phone buzz, he knew it was his best friend wanting to vent about her latest prom dilemna. He'd known her most of his life, and they didn't really have all that much in common besides the fact that they were each other's best friend. They weren't as close as they were when they were kids though, that much he knew for sure. Bonnie and Caroline had snuck in somehow and secured their places as Elena's number one and two. Even coming in third, Stefan wasn't all that worried because he knew when it came down to it, she knew he was the one person she could count on the most. That he would do everything in his power to make her happy and keep her safe.

Sighing a little he finally pulled his phone out from his pocket and checked his messages to see what Elena was freaking out about now. He laughed when her message and stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

_you better be home, salvatore. and alone. i need to ask you for a big favor. huge one actually._

"Good God. She wastes no time," Stefan jumped a little when he heard a few loud raps at his door.

Getting up he walked over to the door and swung it open with a smile, "Alright Gilbert, what's the crisis now?" he smirked raising an eyebrow as he stepped aside to let her inside.

Making a face he watched her walk right past him, ignoring his question only to walk straight to his room. Confused, but he closed the door and followed behind her anyway.

He plopped down on the edge of his bed and waited for her to speak up, realizing whatever it was.. it was serious. He'd never saw her like this before. Nervous. On edge. Very un-Elena like. "Elena.. what's going on?" he looked up at her, concern evident in his voice.

She looks around his room and he sighs because she's starting to irritate him.

"You're alone right? Whoever you were with before I came over is gone now?"

"Nope. She's hiding in the closet. I told her to wait and let me talk you into a threesome," he wiggles his eyebrows teasing her as he lays back some, resting himself up on his elbows.

"Oh my God, Stefan. Could you please be serious for like five seconds of your life. Five seconds. That's all I'm asking."

"Alright. Alright. Chill out," he groans before adding, "It's just us. And for your information I've been home alone all night."

"Wow. Really?" she raises an eyebrow, clearly not believing him.

"Yes. Now will you please start telling me what the hell is going on.."

"Are you sure?" she makes a face and continues, "Because I could of swore you were seeing Briella.. or Brittany.. or was it Brianne?" she makes another face as she thinks about it.

"Elena.." he sighs and covers his face with his hands.

"I need to ask a favor.."

He stares at her for a good few moments before replying back, "Yeah I got that much from your text. Now stop being such a weirdo and tell me what's on your mind," he laughs.

"So you know Matt and I have been dating for awhile now.."

He nods his head, "Uh yeah. And he reminds me of that fact every chance he gets."

He never really understood it. But her boyfriend clearly did not like him. At all. Never had, and probably never would. It was something he didn't really think about, but sometimes it made him wonder if he felt threatened by him. Which was crazy, because the guy had no reason to be. He and Elena was just friends and always would be. There was no chance in hell either one of them would cross that line.

"Anyway.. We're obviously going to prom together. And Prom has certain..expectations."

And now she's got his attention, "Mhm.."

"Like I said. Expectations. And there's a good chance I might have told him that prom wouldn't be awkward and there wouldn't be any problems. Because.. well because I wasn't a virgin," she bites her lip.

And now he's even more confused than he was before, "But you are.." he furrows an eyebrow.

"Exactly. So that's where you come in at."

"Ok," he laughs and shrugs his shoulders, "You want me to tell him that you aren't a virgin?"

"No," she shakes her head and sighs, "Will you please keep up. I don't want to have to repeat myself. This is already embarrassing as hell as it is."

She's biting at her bottom lip again, and he could kick her for it. She might be his best friend, but she has no idea how some of the smallest things she does can turn him on. Sure he's a teenage boy with raging hormones, but she's easily the most beautiful and desired girl in their school and he's not the idiot that hasn't noticed that fact yet. He would be lying if he said he hadn't had very dirty, dirty dreams about the girl in front of him. And her biting her lip, making it even more plump than it already is will not be helping him tonight when he's lying in bed trying to get some sleep.

"What do you need?"

It's a question he's asked before, and he's sure it's not going to be the last time he mutters the words.

"I need you to.. you know.. un-virgin me," she stutters a bit nervously.

"You mean deflower you," he stops himself realizing what she's asking of him.

He's laughing so hard he's holding his stomach and he feels like he could cry, "Oh my God. That is the best one yet. I totally forgot about it being April Fools Day."

He finally looks at her and sees her arms crossed across her chest with a very pissed off look directed right towards him.

"Why aren't you laughing? I'll give you it. That was a good one. Wait a minute.." the pieces start to fit together and his head starts to spin, "It's not April Fools Day that was like last fucking month."

"Elena.." he starts but then she interrupts him.

"What? It's not that crazy. I mean you were my first kiss. It makes sense for you to be my first."

"We were eight. And I only kissed you because you said you heard Billy wanted to. You said he picked his nose so you asked me to so he wouldn't that day during recess. Like always, you ask and I'm like when and where," he growled starting to go off on a rant, "But not this time.. No way in hell. This is the craziest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth."

"It is not crazy, Stefan," she pleads with him before continuing, "You've probably taken a lot of girls' virginities. Actually scratch that. I know you have. Girls at school talk."

He raises an eyebrow curiously and she adds, "Yeah they do talk. So I know what I'm asking and I know that I'm going to the right person with this."

"It's not the same."

"How is it not the same? You know what you're doing. I need someone that knows what the hell their doing," she sits beside him on the bed and takes his hand in hers.

"Because it's you," he answers her looking her in the eyes.

"And that's why it does make sense, Stefan. I am comfortable with you. More comfortable than anyone I'm with. I will be terrified. You know how I can get when it comes to something that big. With you I know it will be.. ok."

He snorts a bit and laughs, "Just ok? Way to boost up my ego, Elena."

"Please.." she pleads, "You're the only one I can imagine being my first."

"You have a boyfriend," he tries to reason with her.

She shakes her head, "A boyfriend that thinks I'm not a virgin. One that won't know the difference."

She touches his face tenderly and looks him in the eyes before trying one last time, "Please, Stefan."

They were best friends for as long as he could remember. Never anything more, never anything less. He would move mountains to make her happy and cross an ocean to keep a smile on her face. He's never told her no before, so why should he start now?..


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: I know it's really hard to do right now, but we just have to have a little faith. I've said it before and I mean it. I will go down with my ship. I have faith that they will find each other again and all the rest of you should too. By the way thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favorites for this story already. It really does warm my heart. I know this is probably far from being a convential Stelena story, but I like writing them a little different but still have the parts we love most about them in there to shine through. Well here's some more. This chapter is a little smutty. Enjoy my lovelies!

She had him. Just seeing the look on her face, he could see that she knew she had him hook, line and sinker. That information alone was aggravating as hell. She knew all she had to do was bat her pretty little eyelashes at him and he would be eating out of the palm of her hand. What was even more aggravating was the simple fact that she wasn't his girlfriend and she had him completely whipped. How or when it happened he wasn't even sure, but all he knew was.. he was and always would be pussy whipped when it came to Elena.

"Fucking hell," he murmurs and catches a glimpse of her doing her little happy clap.

But then she was frowning, "Your excitement is a little overwhelming, Stefan," she comments sarcastically, obviously hurt by his lack of enthusiasm.

"Isn't it like every guy's dream to deflower one of the good girls?"

"Not like this it isn't.."

"Fine. Thanks for your help. I'll just find someone else," she was frowning again.

"To hell you are."

That wasn't even an option.

"Then shut up and kiss me, Salvatore," she smirks and he can't help but laugh.

He pulls her onto his lap and it's his turn to smirk, "I'm trying. You're the one that won't shut up."

He closes his eyes, leans forward, covers her mouth with his and for the first time in like ten years he kisses Elena Gilbert.

Thankfully it doesn't take her long to start responding back. She's kissing him back, licking and sucking on his bottom lip until he can feel his dick harden even more than he thought was possible. Even though his head was screaming that it was wrong, it didn't mean that other parts of his body hadn't been thrilled as fuck at the idea of making little miss goody-tissues not so innocent anymore. He was hard as a rock and she was moaning into the kiss and pressing her body into his. Good God. It was going to be a long ass night.

Before he even realizes what is going on, their clothes are laying on his bedroom floor and he's on top of her kissing her neck and making her moan his name. The only thing separating them is his boxer briefs and her bra and panties. Black lace. His favorite. Well his _new_ favorite.

He takes a second to enjoy the view, "I like the lace, Gilbert," he licks over his lips.

She blushes and it just makes him laugh.

And then she's kissing him, slipping her tongue inside his mouth and making him make sounds he didn't even know he could make. For a blushing innocent she sure does know how to kiss. She pulls away a few moments later and she's smirking.

"When all you do is kiss, you get kind of good at it," she explains.

"You reading my mind now woman?" he quirks an eyebrow and chuckles.

Her hand slips between their bodies and wraps her small fingers around his raging hard-on making him growl in response, "Mm pretty much. You're like an open book."

"Alright, smartass. What am I thinking right now then?"

"That you want me. You want me _really _bad," she teases.

Damn she's good.

He pulls her up and she helps him get her bra off. Once it's off his lips are immediately at the newly exposed skin. He's kissing along her chest, she's arching her back and calling out his name. She tugs at his hair and moans again when he dips his head even lower and continues kissing her breasts.

Laying her back down onto his pillows he smiles and gazes into her eyes as his fingers hook into the side of her panties. She's nervous. She'll never admit it, but he sees it there in her eyes. He's seen that same look only once before.

_**"Stefan, I'm scared," she pouts and whines.**_

_**He's ten years old and he's pissed as hell. Not only did she break his favorite airplane by flying into the big oak tree in his backyard, she also had to try and get it herself. Obviously that didn't turn out the way she wanted it to, because he was climbing the tree now and having to get her down himself. She claims she's not scared of heights, but he knows better. She's fine getting there, but once she looks down she starts freaking out.**_

_**"Stefan?!" she cries out.**_

_**"I'm almost there, just don't move, Elena."**_

_**"Hurry up. I think this branch is about to give way."**_

_**He bites his tongue to not say something mean that will just make her cry even more.**_

_**Finally he manages to reach her and they slowly make their way back down. As soon as they reach the ground her arms envelope around him and she's hugging him so tight he can't breathe. He's about to make a comment about how she's crushing him, but a weird thought comes to his mind. And he forgets about her bone-crushing embrace. He doesn't really think it's weird anymore when she hugs him. He kind of likes it. She feels.. like home. **_

_**"Thank you. I was so scared."**_

_**"Just next time let me climb the trees," he teases her.**_

_**"Promise me you won't ever let me do something stupid. Something I'll end up regretting."**_

_**"I promise, Elena."**_

"Stefan?"

Her voice brings him back to reality and he sees the confusion written all over her face.

He groans as he hears Elena's ten year old self making him make that promise over and over again in his head. He pulls away from her suddenly, "I can't. I'm sorry.."

"What the- What do you mean you can't?!"

She covers herself up and he begins to gather up all their clothes. He tosses her bra and shirt to her and then her pants. He can't even look her in the face, because he knows she's furious with him. She probably feels humiliated and it's all his damn fault. He feels disgusted with himself. Disgusted that he let it even get this far. She was Elena. She deserved better than this. She deserved flowers, candles, sweet romantic music. Not this. Not one night she would end up regretting later on. She was right. He did want her. But not like this.

"I just can't ok?"

"Whatever," she spits out as she's pulling her shirt back on and scrambling around as she looked for her shoes, "You can fuck anything that has two legs and a skirt, but me? No. I'm the one girl you won't fuck and forget about. Thank you for nothing, Salvatore..."

"G-God! Where are my shoes?!"

He sighs and hands them to her when he finds them next to his door. She snatches them out of his hand. He finally looks up at her and sees tears in her eyes. His heart breaks at the sight too. The one thing he can't handle is tears, and it's even worse when she's the one crying. Knowing he's the reason for them makes him feel like shit, even if he knows deep down what he's doing is for the best.

"I'll see you around I guess," she mumbles before slipping past him and out of his room.

He turns to go after her but stops, knowing it's useless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: I know I suck at living and all that. This took awhile getting up. Life gets in the way sometimes. Here's the third chapter though. Let me know what ya'll think though. I love getting email alerts about new reviews and followers. So review and favorite to your heart's desire.

Half way through the next day at school and Stefan had finally came to the conclusion that his best friend was avoiding him. The three classes they did have together she had came to but had sat at least five seats away from him. It didn't take a genius to figure out something was going on between them and their friends were the first to take notice. Both Bonnie and Caroline had approached him and asked him what he had done to piss Elena off so much.

How was it always his fault? Sure he was the schools notorious playboy and known to have broken a few hearts.. but this time? This time his hands were clean. _That's what I get for playing the good guy for a change I guess_, he thought to himself. It was aggravating as hell to say the least.

It was the end of the day, the bell had rung and students started flooding out of school for the day. He'd had enough of being ignored though. Especially considering he felt like he wasn't in the wrong this time. Plus fighting with Elena just felt wrong.. he felt disconnected or something. Almost like his world felt upside down. Just because a girl was avoiding him. It was ridiculous. And it was about to end.

She was pulling books out of her locker so he didn't think she would see him when he approached her but not seconds after leaning against the locker next to hers she spoke sounding clearly irritated, "Stefan please. Give it rest. "

She looks around nervously to see if anyone was watching them before adding, "I don't feel like doing this with you right now."

"You can't avoid me forever, Elena."

"Oh yeah? Watch me.." she quirks an eyebrow before shutting her locker door and walking past him.

And that's exactly what she did. For five and a half days. Yeah he had counted. Elena hadn't come to her senses after taking some time to cool off and apologized like she always did. This time.. she had no choice in the matter. For the first time in his life Stefan was loving English class.

"Prom is in what.. a couple of days?" Mr. Henderson looks around his classroom with a raised brow.

"Two days and eight hours to be exact," Caroline Forbes pipes in flashing her biggest smile.

"Thank you Ms. Forbes. As I was saying prom is a big passage in one's life. Prom is the last big event before graduation and graduation is the first big stepping stone into the real world," he begins to pass out the class' nest assignment.

"I'm calling it My Un-Official Prom Date," he smiles before explaining the rest of the assignment by reading off the assignment he had just passed out.

"You will all be assigned an 'Un-Official Prom Date' who you will go to prom with un-officially of course and will share at least one dance with. But before all that you two will spend most of the next following days together. Get to know them and learn what they have planned after graduation. Doing so you will see.. will give you a little bit of insight on what you, your friends and classmates' future holds.." he pauses to glance around and sits down on the edge of his desk.

"I know prom is two days away and no one wants homework this week so I will be giving you until next Friday to write up a thousand word essay on it all," he laughs when he hears the groans in disapproval and grabs another piece of paper off his desk and starts reading off names from the list, pairing everyone off.

Stefan groans and slumps a bit in his chair, not really feeling the assignment himself. He was just thinking last night of skipping the whole thing all together and now it looks like he's not going to get that choice. But his thoughts on the subject change dramatically when he hears the next two names off his list.

"Stefan and.. Elena."

Smirking he turns his head to glance back at the brunette and he catches her rolling her eyes, clearly irritated with their new assignment.

It wasn't like she could avoid him, Stefan decided. She was after all stuck with him. It was obvious that she was planning on dodging him for as long as she could, and now it looked like that 'long as she could' was a bit shorter than she had probably hoped. Oh well. It wasn't like it was his fault the teacher paired them up together. But he was sure she would somehow find a way to blame him. He could take the yelling. Yelling was good. As long as she was yelling at him, she wasn't ignoring him, and pretending like he didn't exist.

He'd been reading the latest Steinback novel when he heard his phone go off. Furrowing his brow, he picks up his phone and reads her text, letting him know she's coming over to work on their assignment. _Oh shit._ This was it. This was his chance to win her friendship back. He wasn't about to screw it up.

He refused to lose his best friend. She was far too important him to him to not have in his life. Why he had just straightened up his room and jumped in the shower real quick before she got there, was beyond him. She was afterall just a friend, he reminded himself. It wasn't like she was his new 'flavor of the week'. He had heard the whispers around school of him being the new Casanova. Even though he wasn't too thrilled about always being gossiped about, he couldn't exactly say that a majority of the the things being said weren't true.

He's pretty sure he's never smiled so wide in his life as he does when he hears the door bell. It's annoying as hell to say the least.

He answers the door wearing nothing but a towel. Her sharp intake of breath along with the blush in her cheeks doesn't go unnoticed, and he can't help but smirk at her knowingly.

She rolls her eyes, pushes herself right past him and heads straight for his living room.

When he makes it into the living room he finds her already sitting on his couch, writing notes down into her notebook, no doubt about the assignment. She has always been all business type girl. And he realizes he kind of loves that about her.

"Could you like.. put some pants on or something. It's a little distracting."

"Ahh. She speaks.." he opens his mouth again to add something but before he gets the chance she interrupts him.

"I know that might be the attire for your normal study dates Salvatore, but I'm not like those other girls."

"Why do you always have to assume the worse of me?" he lifts an eyebrow curiously, "I'm not a horrible guy you know. We are actually best friends if I remember correctly."

"Were," she mumbles quietly but it doesn't go unheard.

Her words sting a little more than he wishes to admit. So he just shrugs and goes upstairs to his room to change. At this point, he's not really sure what can repair the damage, or even if their frienship is savagable at all. He's not really sure about anything anymore if he's being completely honest with himself.

Elena reads through their assignment. There's a worksheet to be filled out for every day spent with their 'prom date'. The first one is just a series of questions, it seems easy enough, so she begins to fill it out.

Describe your date using three words.

_Insufferable_, _**INFURIATING**_ and _persistent_.

She almost underlines the second adjective twice just for good measure.

Name at least one redeeming quality (or something positive) your date has going for them.

_He has good hair_.

"What's so funny?"

She looks up from the piece of paper she's been jotting down things on and quickly shuts her folder on it, "Nothing."

The smile or smirk or whatever was there just seconds before is long gone and in it's place is a scowl he's growing quite accustom to.

"Oh come on it can't be that hard to smile and laugh when I'm in the same room. Is it?"

"Or maybe.. you're just trying to hide the fact that you still want me," he's smirking now. Big time.

She thinks about crossing out _persistent_ and jotting in the word _cocky_ instead. She almost does.

She stands up to leave but not before handing him a folder she had composed for him with their assignment in it, along with the worksheets he needs to fill out himself, "Fill out the first worksheet in the stack of papers, it's for today.."

She walks past him and heads for the door, but turns around before she actually leaves, "I'll see you at prom, Stefan."

And she smiles at him. She actually fucking smiles at him. A smile he's wanted to see for days. One he was beginning to think he would never see directed at him or for him. He's pretty sure that goofy grin of his that appears the second she closes his door.. it never leaves his face for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Sorry I know I've been neglecting this story a little. It's just hard to step away from an idea once it comes to you and you know where you want to take it. BUT I have not given up on this story I promise. I know you guys are enjoying it and I am enjoying writing it just as much. A little self promotion: If you haven't checked out my other story called Maybe, you should definitely do that. I only have one more part to that to still write. And be sure to look out for a new story I have been cooking up for awhile now. It will be an all human and au story as well. ANYWAY remember reviews/follows are love to me. Thank you! :)

_Flashback to Ten years ago, Mystic Falls_

"Stefan and Elena sitting in a tree.. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Then comes marriage.. then comes a-"

"I swear to God Tommy if you finish that song.. I **will **hurt you and I **will** make you cry."

Eight year old headstrong and stubborn Elena Gilbert shot daggers at the red-haired and freckled face kid as she stared at him. He always enjoyed teasing them at recess. Most of the time Stefan just ignored it, but for some reason it seemed to get to his best friend more than it did him. And today was no different. It was a sunny day and he and Elena were sitting side by side at the swings just talking when the boy came up with a bunch of his friends and started on them.

"Surely you don't want me to kick you like I did last week do you?" she cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest.

It wasn't even his _boys_ being threatened and Stefan still couldn't help but grimace and cringe at the thought. It was times like these he was glad that he was her best friend. It reminded him to never get on her bad side. Tommy could easily vouch for that. Being on Elena's bad side.. well it wasn't a side you wanted to be on.

After hearing her words the boys eyes widened in alarm and it took all of five seconds for him to finally walk off.

Just when they thought they were in the clear again, another voice spoke out.

"They have to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I hear them say I love you to each other.. like all of the time. It's so weird," Rebekah Mikaelson spoke out her devious smirk in place.

She also enjoyed getting under their skin. Especially Stefan's. Elena said it was probably because she had a crush on him. He really had no idea why the girl always bothered him. It didn't make sense to him though. Why would she annoy him so much if she liked him. Girls were strange little creatures, he decided. And Elena could be the strangest of them all sometimes.

"He is not my boyfriend," she scrunched up her nose and Stefan wondered why it made him angry that she said that and looked at him in disgust.

"He smells funny. And he never shares his lunch with me."

"Well maybe I'd share my lunch with you if you didn't always make me play such stupid games with you and watch such stupid shows."

"My mom packed me an extra pudding cup today.." Donnie interrupted obviously trying to win over her affections.

"Oh yeah? Chocolate or vanilla?" She smiled widely in response.

All she had to hear was the word chocolate and she was out of the swing next to him in five seconds flat and headed towards Donnie.

Stefan rolled his eyes and dug his feet into the sand underneath him a little more as he twisted and turned around in the swing after she left, "Jell-O is better," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

_**Ring. Ring. **_

"Ugh seriously?" Elena complained, "I just fell asleep like five seconds ago," she whined as she reached over to grab her phone.

_**Ring. R-Ring. **_

The pink phone slipped from her fingers and fell onto her floor which made her groan and her anger rose as she picked up the phone only to hear laughter on the other end.

"Hi, Stefan.."

The laughter stopped.

"Hey.."

She sighed a little, "I'm sorry about today. I know that wasn't a very nice thing to say."

"I hate fighting with you. Even if it is a fake fight."

"Yeah me too. It just seems.. real."

"I know they bother you. But that's what they want. To get you mad and stuff. You can't let them get to you. They'll stop once they stop getting a reaction out of you."

_He really is too smart for his own good sometimes_, Elena thought to herself. He didn't talk a lot, but when he did.. the words that came out of his mouth.. well he was definitely wise beyond his whole eight years of life. She hated how words came so easy to him when she fumbled around for the right ones time and time again.

"I know, I know," her voice softened before adding, "It's just a little harder said than done. I just hate when they start teasing us. I mean you're my best friend, of course I love you. I don't see nothing wrong in that."

"Neither do I."

"We should come up with some kind of system or something. So we know a fake fight from a real one. Because today was a little rough," she played with the cord of her phone aimlessly, wrapping it around her small fingers.

"How about.. _olivejuice_?"

"Olivejuice?"

"Yeah olivejuice. Means I love you. We say it, we meant it.. just without actually saying it."

"You're so weird sometimes," Elena laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah I know," He laughed as well. "But you're my best friend so you have to deal with the good, the bad, the ugly and well.. the weird too."

"I should probably get off here before my mom and dad gets up and hears me on the phone this time of night," she sighed a little.

"Yeah me too. I have baseball practice early tomorrow anyway."

"Hey, Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"Olivejuice," she smiled.

"Olivejuice too," he replied with a smile of his own before hanging up his phone.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Elena stared at herself in her mirror and smiled. Sometimes she could see the reflection of a younger version of herself all bony arms, skinny legs and a tangled mess of hair staring back at her. But not today. Today was prom and tonight she would officially be a woman. At least that was her plan. She didn't mind this version of herself staring back at her.

Her long brown hair had been all immaculately curled into small and tight ringlets. Picking the perfect dress had been a job in itself and took nearly two weeks but finally she had decided on a simple white and lacy strapless mermaid number that was finished off with a pretty pink bow tied at her waist. Underneath though was the good stuff from Victoria's Secret. The stuff that would finally ( hopefully ) help turn her into a woman; a matching bra and thong set that were also white and lacy. White was a favorite color of hers to wear since it looked so good against her tanned olive skin.

Her best friends Bonnie and Caroline walked into her room a few excited squeals were let out as they hugged and chatted about their dates. Elena obviously would be going to prom with her boyfriend, Matt Donovan. Bonnie was going with Elena's younger brother, Jeremy. And Caroline had somehow managed to snatch up their school's most wanted prom date; Stefan Salvatore.

"How did you rope Stefan into going as your date?" Elena asked the blonde curiously, with not hint of jealousy in her tone what-so-ever. At least she hoped there wasn't.

"Actually I didn't have to. He asked me to Prom," Caroline smiled brightly.

"What?! When?" Bonnie gasped, almost as suprised as Elena was about the information.

_Almost_.

"Last night. He came over and asked me if I would do the honor of letting him escort me to prom. It was actually kind of sweet. I can see why he's such a panty dropper. He's a charmer for sure. A sweetheart too."

"Yeah.."

Caroline and Bonnie gave Elena a questioning look but the blonde continued before things got even more awkward, "I think a lot of it was pity too as much as I hate to admit it. He let me cry on his shoulder two days ago when Tyler dumped me. I'm sure I gave him little to no choice in the matter," she chuckled.

"I don't even think he was planning on going. He said he wasn't. But then we got stuck with that stupid assignment at the last minute," Elena shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. I heard you two got paired together. I'm sure that complicated things some. I know you guys haven't been on the best of terms lately," Bonnie frowned, hating to see her friend upset or in a difficult situation.

"Yeah. What happened between you two anyway?" Caroline asked, trying to pry some information out of her friend.

Elena opened her mouth to say something but then heard Jenna from downstairs telling them that their dates had arrived.

* * *

One by one each of the girls descended the stairs. Bonnie was first. Her black sparkly tight-fitting dress did not go unnoticed by her prom date. Jeremy told her how hot she looked before putting her corsage on her. Caroline was next. Stefan chuckled at the sight of her, not at all surprised by her dress choice. A red ball gown matched her fiery personality and he made sure to let her know how beautiful she looked. Elena was last. And God she took his breath away. Matt was her boyfriend and date but yet as she climbed down the stairs the only person she seemed to be looking at was Stefan. He was pretty sure he was not the only one to notice that fact as well.

"You.. look.. wow," Matt complimented his date with a wide grin as he slipped the corsage on her wrist.

And Stefan couldn't agree more.

"You know I'm your date. Not her," Caroline pointed out giving him a pointed stare after catching him staring at Elena for probably the hundredth time that night.

Her tone didn't hint at any jealousy or annoyance but rather amusement. She had been pushing for the two to get together since they were kids, claiming they were 'soul mates' and what not. If he and Elena had a such thing as a biggest fan, she would be it.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm like the worst prom date in the history of prom dates," he apologized chuckling some.

"You're not so bad. I promise," she offered him a smile as they continued to dance and she smiled even more when he surprised her by twirling her around quickly making her giggle in response, "Yeah not so bad. You could be one of those psycho prom dates that plans to cut me up in a thousand pieces by the time the night's over."

They laughed again and he replied teasingly, "Well the night is still young."

"You should talk to her," she whispered glancing over in Elena and Matt's direction, "Doesn't she owe you a dance tonight anyway?"

He shrugged, "Do I look like the student who is worried about homework on prom night?"

"No but you do look like a guy who is worried sick over possibly losing his friend. And I'm using the word 'friend' very lightly, Stefan. The sooner you two fools realize there is something going on there, the better. For everyone," She gave him another one of her looks.

Caroline Forbes had numerous looks she gave off. Some friendly, some flirty, some not so friendly or flirty. And this one was the one he hated the most. The one where she was telling you that she was right about whatever she talking about. And God he hated when she was right. She couldn't be right though right? He and Elena were just friends. He glanced over in her direction again and this time he caught her staring directly at him. _Just friends_, he repeated the words in his head.

_Oh my god. If they kiss.. I swear to God I'm disowning them both, _Elena thought to herself.

"Elena, is everything alright?" Matt asked curiously, searching her features for any kind of hints.

"Hm?" She rose an eyebrow and then after realizing what he had asked she nodded her head quickly and gave him a half smile, "Oh yeah! I'm fine. I'm going to grab some punch do you want anymore?"

He frowned, "I'm suppose to go get you punch. Not the other way around."

"Don't be silly. I can get my own punch."

She left him in the middle of the dance floor and headed over to where the punch was being served. She wasn't even all that thirsty and she had been avoiding it all night knowing some idiot probably had spiked the stuff already. The last thing she needed to do was get drunk on prom. Stefan and Caroline was close though and she could have a better chance of hearing what they were talking about over there.

_What the hell is he saying that is so damn funny anyway? He's not that funny. And I would know_, Elena wondered.

The song ended and they broke away from one another. He caught her staring at him again so she turned away from him quickly and pretended to busy herself with looking for some punch.

* * *

_**Aren't you somethin' to admire? 'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror**_

_**And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine.**_

_**If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find.**_

_**Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side.**_

She started heading back to find Matt but before she realized what was going on, he had grabbed her hand and whirled her around to be pulled against him with a smile. His eyes locked with hers and his fingers interlocking with hers, they began to dance.

"I do believe you owe me a dance tonight," he grinned whispering into her ear.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile, "You're such a weirdo."

_**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now, I'm lookin' right at the other half of me.**_

_**The biggest scene that sat in my heart is a space and now your home.**_

_**Show me how to fight for now and I'll tell you, baby, it was easy.**_

_**Comin' back into you once I figured it out, you were right here all along.**_

_**It's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me.**_

_**I couldn't get any bigger, with anyone else beside of me.**_

_**And now it's clear as this promise, that we're making two reflections into one.**_

_**'Cause it's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me, staring back at me.**_

The song ended and all Elena could think about was not wanting it to end. It was a strange feeling. To like being in his arms. So close that she could hear his heart beat. His touch seeming to set her body on fire. _What the hell was going on with her?_ Elena wondered. It had to be the suit. Had to be. Guys in suits always were a weakness for her. So maybe that was it.

They went their separate ways, but that didn't stop her from stealing glances at him from time to time for the rest of the night.

* * *

"And now it is that moment you guys have all been waiting for. Time to crown Mr. and Mrs. Mystic Falls," Their principal announced making the crowd errupt into applause and excitement.

"Your prom king for 2012 is.." She ripped through the envelope and quickly scanned over the words before smiling even wider, "No surprise here. Stefan Salvatore."

Their whole class errupted into a roar of applause and cheers after hearing Stefan's name being called. He smiled politely and nodded his head as his silent thanks before being pushed up to the stage to get crowned.

He was being crowned while the principal ripped through the other envelope. "And your prom queen for 2012 is.." She read the name on the card before smiling again, "Elena Gilbert."

Elena didn't even hear her name being read she was still clapping and smiling excitedly for Stefan. So she didn't have a clue what was going on until Caroline and Bonnie screamed and hugged her tightly. "Holy crap," she mouthed to her friends in shock before being pushed up herself to the stage to be crowned and given roses.

_**You tell all the boys "No", makes you feel good, yeah.**_

_**I know you're out of my league, but that won't scare me away, oh, no.**_

_**You've carried on so long, you couldn't stop if you tried it.**_

_**You've built your wall so high, that no one could climb it, but I'm gonna try.**_

_**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful? Would you let me see beneath your perfect?**_

_**Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl.**_

_**I wanna see inside, would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?**_

"You totally rigged the whole thing didn't you?" Elena teased him as they went out to the middle of the floor for their dance. "Just had to get another dance out of me huh?" She laughed shaking her head some.

"Damn. And I thought I was being clever about it. I just can't get anything past you, Gilbert."

She smiled and closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest, letting him hold her close as they danced. Elena honestly hadn't thought of becoming prom queen. The thought had never really crossed her mind, considering how hard Caroline had campaigned. Elena was more of the quiet girl type that focused more on her studies than her popularity and reputation. But she was thankful nonetheless. Thankful for this perfect moment with a boy she cared deeply about. It would definitely be a night to remember.

_**You let all the girls go, makes you feel good, don't it?**_

_**Behind your Broadway show, I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"**_

_**You've carried on so long, you couldn't stop if you tried it.**_

_**You've built your wall so high, that no one could climb it, but I'm gonna try.**_

_**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful? Would you let me see beneath your perfect?**_

_**Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy.**_

_**I wanna see inside, would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?**_

"Hey, Elena?"

"Hm?" Her eyes opened slowly and she gazed up into his emerald ones.

"Olivejuice," He whispered into her ear making her flutter wildly.

"Olivejuice too," She whispered back with a smile.

* * *

He found her an hour later after their dance sitting alone at a table, staring mindlessly at the cup of punch in front of her. There was only a handful of students still left lingering at the prom, most of them having left after they were named King and Queen for the after parties. It was kind of strange seeing her all alone. Where were Bonnie and Caroline? And most importantly where was Matt?

He didn't even have to ask, she already knew his question.

"Matt left. With Rebekah.." she slurred her words.

He sighed a little and took a seat in the chair next to her, "What do you mean he left with Rebekah? You were his date. You're his.. girlfriend."

Stefan tried to ignore the feeling as he tried to get that last word out. It almost seeming like venom to him. He wasn't by nature a jealous guy. But when it came to her, he was very protective and even at times territorial. Matt was a decent guy, but he had his suspicions on his faithfulness to Elena. Elena was a virgin. Even though Stefan was known as the playboy of their school, Matt's reputation wasn't too far behind his.

"I was his girlfriend. _Was_ being the keyword. I was his girlfriend until I found him hooking up with Rebekah in his truck," she spit out before taking another drink of her punch.

He pulled the cup away from her, "How much have you had to drink?"

"Doesn't matter."

"C'mon I'm taking you home."

"No. Please don't take me home," She pleaded with him as she reached for his hand. "I'm already the laughing stock of the school. Poor little Elena getting dumped at Prom. Don't make me go home alone. Prom queens do not go home alone on prom," She stressed the last part of that to him.

"Do you want to stay the night at my place?" He rose an eyebrow.

She shook her head, "I rented a room at the Hilton for the night like everyone else in our class." He gave her a look and she shook her head again, "No. Nothing like that. No funny business. I just don't want to be alone tonight." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes and all Stefan could think about was how much he wanted to kiss them away, "Stay with me tonight?"

**EXTRA A/N**: Ah! We finally got our prom didn't we?! Sorry that took so long to get out. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Songs used were Mirrors by Justin Timberlake and Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth and Emeli Sande. Leave me some love! Thank you :)


End file.
